cronicas del tiempo
by juAnc3pA
Summary: hey gente ¿como estan? aqui juAnc3pA, bueno como veran este mi primer fanfic y tenia muchas ganas de publicarlo, espero que les guste nos vemos pronto y hasta la otra
1. Chapter 1

Operación changelings: prologo

En un futuro indeterminado, la sociedad conocida como equestria dejo de ser la misma, cambios en la naturaleza causados por el desprendimiento de la luna, extinción de la esperanza en cualquier …..solo un semental y su extraordinaria maquina del tiempo, tiene la suficiente valentía para acabar con todo esto….pero un nuevo peligro que amenaza con postrar su mundo a sus cascos ha llegado y retado al semental ha tratar de detenerlo.

Los changelings debido a una evolución forsosa su anatomía se volvió mas fuerte y mas apta.

Operación changelings cap 1

''18 de septiembre de 1958, cloudsdale''

Me encontraba en mi laboratorio tratando de responder una pregunta ''¿Por qué no puedo cambiar el pasado?"pasaron años para responder tal pregunta entrando mi amigo filby al laboratorio.

Filby: hola alex ¿Cómo has estado?

Alex: bien

Filby: ¿otra vez con la misma pregunta?

Alex: si, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza

Filby: deberías

Alex: es lo que intento, pero cada segundo es devorado por esa pregunta.

Filby: pero ¿por que no has destruido la maquina?

Alex: la maquina tiene la respuesta

Sirvienta: ¿un cafecito para el señor filby?

Filby: acabo de beber pero aun asi gracias….entonces Alex ¿Por qué crees que esa maquina te dara la respuesta?

Alex: no se…..hay un presentimiento que me lo dice

Y filby sale de la habitación para hablar con la sirvienta.

Filby: ¿Cómo ha estado estos últimos meses?

Sirvienta: se paso todo el tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio, casi ni come

Filby: por favor llama a un doctor…y pronto.

"en esos instantes la sirvienta llama al doctor y llega una media hora mas tarde"

Doctor: ¿Dónde esta el paciente?

Filby: en su laboratorio

Doctor: ¿Cuáles han sido los síntomas?

Sirvienta: No ha comido hace días, se mantiene encerrado y esta delirando acerca ´´de que una maquina le va a dar la respuesta´´

Doctor: entiendo

Filby: antes digame una cosa ¿puede ayudarlo?

Doctor: confie en mi…. Soy el doctor

" El doctor abrió la puerta del laboratorio encontrándose conmigo sentado al lado de mi escritorio"

Doctor: ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Alex?

Alex: muy bien, pero solo tengo una pregunta ¿Quién demonios cito?

Doctor: vine por un encomendado, me dijieron que su salud se esta deteriorando

Alex: mi salud esta perfecta, créame no nesecito un doctor

Doctor: ok me retiro

"el doctor salio e intercambio unas palabras con mi sirvienta o eso al menos logre escuchar. Pasaron unas 3 horas, ya había anochecido filby ya se había ido y ami me encontraba yo en mi cama solitaria hasta que me pregunte ¿Por qué no ahora? Y me levante de la cama, tome mi reloj de bolsillo y me subi en la maquina, la encendí y las aspas comenzaron a girar hasta que apareció el haz de luz y movi la palanca…los años empezaron a correr y pare la maquina en 2030"


	2. segundo capitulo

Crónicas del tiempo cap 2

''15 de enero 2030,cloudsdale"

"me encuentro en cloudsdale, mi laboratorio o lo que parece mi laboratorio esta desolado me dispuse a salir por la puerta y vi que cloudsdale no era lo que solia ser…..se ve muy futurista asi que no lo puedo explicar solamente que esta en el suelo, vi un cartel gigante parlante:

Cartel parlante: "somos el futuro…..proximamente detonaremos la corteza inferior para abastecer a mas población"

Alex: vaya cartel mas raro…¿Por qué detonar la corteza inferior?

"me volvi a subir a la maquina, volvi a accionar la palanca, empezaron a pasar los años y sentí un golpe en la maquina asi que pare la maquina y volvi a bajarme de ella, y todo el lugar estaba destruido"

Alex: ¡¿PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ?!

"entonces apareció la guardia real"

Soldado: Señor venga inmediatamente con nosotros, tenemos que irnos de aquí

Alex : ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Soldado :no importa, tiene que venir con nosotros

Alex : ¡no me ire de aquí hasta que me digan que esta pasando!

Soldado : cuando detonaron la corteza inferior, la corteza superior se empezó a agrietar y esta por desplomarse.

"se siente un sismo inmenso cuando el soldado estaba hablando"

Soldado 2: Se nos acaba el tiempo, déjalo si no quiere irse

"corrí a la máquina y accione la palanca, la maquina empezó a sacudirse y me di un golpe contra la maquina y quede inconsiente, los años empezaron a pasar ,el entorno empezó a cambiar y la maquina se paro en el año 802.701 y todo era diferente, los cielos estaban oscuros, había mucho acido radioactivo por todos lados, me baje de la maquina anonadado"

Alex : ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

"vi como una silueta de una pony apuntándome con su arma"

Silueta : ¿Quién eres y como llegaste aqui?

Alex : wow wow no hay que ponerse tan agresivos…..me llamo Alex y ¿tu?

Silueta : base aquí tormenta encontré un sobreviviente…..entendido

Alex : ¿entonces me diras tu nombre?

Jenny :mi nombre es Jenny pero ahora levante los cascos , camine derecho hacia mi y no intente nada.

Alex: ¿Cómo quieres que camine si tengo mis patas arriba?

Jenny: me entendiste, ahora sígueme.

"dicho esto segui a la yegua sintiendo el frio cañon del arma en mi nuca hasta llegar a un camino de tierra"

Jenny :y dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Alex : es un poco complicado, asi que me ahorrare la explicación….¿me diras que paso aquí?

Jenny: cuando exploto la corteza inferior, el mundo se partio y se volvió a regenerar dejando salir millones de changelings y al parecer ya tenían un plan de ataque, nos tomaron de sorpresa o al menos eso dice los antiguos escritos.

Alex: ¿a donde me llevas? Ya llevamos un muy buen rato caminando

Jenny: okey basta de preguntas…

"y al cabo de una hora llegamos a lo que parecía un edificio en ruinas, en la puerta estaban dos guardias, nos dejaron entrar y ahí estaba lo que parecía un centro de mando militar con una pantalla gigante y un unicornio operándola"

Unicornio : informe de misión cadete Jenny

Jenny: general Jack, encontré un sobreviviente en la zona desolada de la antigua cloudsdale

Jack: vaya vaya, muy cerca de la base del enemigo…¿Cómo llego hasta alla con vida?

Alex: un tanto complicado

Jack: sub-comandante analizelo para ver si no es un impostor

"dicho esto un semental se puso a analizarme con un aparato difícil de explicar que al terminar su trabajo se oyo un ¡DING¡"

Semental :al parecer es uno de los nuestros general.

Alex : ¿alguien me explica que esta pasando?

Jack : los changelings cambian de forma….asi que digame su nombre…

Alex : me llamo Alex Hartdengen y ¿usted?

Jack: general Jack Steve, veo que conoce ala cadete Jenny…pero como sea, asígnele una habitación y denle un arma

Jenny: a la orden señor…..sigame

"me dispuse a seguir a jenny que me llevo hasta lo que seria mi habitacion, intente hacer que me dijiera el por que de tanta zona militarizada pero no respondio"

Jenny: bien esta será tu habitacion, compartiras con otros 2 soldados y tenga su arma es una beretta stinger, capacidad de 12 balas, puedes modificarla en el taller

"Jenny me entrego el arma un poco pesada intente preguntar algo pero enseguida sono una alarma de alerta"

Jenny: parece que probaras tu nueva arma después de todo….vamos

Alex: ¿nos atacan?¿se supone que dispare esta cosa con las alas o que?

Jenny: eres un pegaso listo…..ahora rápido

Alex: te sigo

"llegamos a la puerta principal donde había una gran cantidad de soldados y civiles armados apuntando sus armas hacia el horizonte"

Alex: parece que llegamos a tiempo….me pregunto quien esta atacando

Jack: a sus puestos de combate, se acerca una patrulla de reconocimiento changeling, tiren a matar, repito tiren a matar

Jenny: ¡YA OYERON! ¡PREPAREN ARMAS Y ESPEREN LA SEÑAL¡ eso también va para ti nuevo si le das a uno con tu primer arma, te recomiendo que guardes el casquillo dicen que da suerte

Alex:si tu lo dices…..pero si se supone que los "changelings" o como se llamen según ustedes son poderosos o al menos eso entendí ¿Por qué atacamos a una patrulla de reconocimiento?

Jenny: desconosco la razón pero ordenes son ordenes…

"esperamos unos 20 minutos y apareció la patrulla changeling en los aires, no los reconoci desde donde estaba asi que tome el arma con mis alas, fue un poco difícil pero lo logre"

Jack: ¡FUEGO!

"dicho esto todos se pusieron a disparar pero yo no lo hice por que no se me hacia justo dañar a una raza que no me ha hecho daño a mi persona, los tres objetos cayeron"


	3. Chapter 3

Crónicas del tiempo cap 3

"base militar,802.701"

"yo y Jenny, junto con otros 3 soldados nos dirijimos a confirmar y recoger los restos del equipo de la patrulla de changelings caída"

Zoey: por aquí debieron de haber caído, peinen la zona que no falte un lugar sin revisar.

Todos: ¡SI SEÑORA¡

Alex: verificando la línea de humo….podre encontrarlos en un santiamén se inclina unos 45 grados hacia el este, tomando como referencia la dirección del viento…..debieron caer por aquí.

"y allí los vi desplomados, mortalmente heridos sin ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir pero note algo extraño sus cuerpos parecían como los de un insecto, sus alas se asemejaban demasiado con las de una libélula, sus patas estaban agujereadas pero al parecer no eran por los impactos de bala esos agujeros eran naturales…como si hubieran nacido con ellos"

Roach: mejor acostumbrese Alex, si es cierto es un poco difícil verlos sin vomitar, pero esto es la milicia

Zoey: podían dejar el velorio de esas alimañas inmundas y subirlas al coche

"yo y Roach levantamos el cuerpo y lo llevamos a la parte de atrás del coche dejando un rastro de una rara sustancia verde. Ese semental llamado Dunn junto con Jenny se nos acercaron cargando el otro cuerpo y pusimos los dos primeros cuerpos, asi que me dirigi a ayudar a Zoey"

Zoey: a la cuenta de tres soldado

Alex: okey

Zoey: soldado estamos en deber, no en el parque

Alex: si señora

"Zoey hiso la cuenta y la verdad que me sorprendio la fuerza que tenia,pero aun asi nos dirijimos a cargar el ultimo cuerpo en la cajuela del jeep y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a la base, como el inicio nadie decía nada y la verdad me alegraba ya que no dejaba de pensar"

Alex: (pensando)¿Qué son estas criaturas?¿por que la guerra contra ellas?

Jenny: ¿te pasa algo alex?

Alex: eh…no nada Jenny,solo que no puedo…

Dunn: siento interrumpirlos pero…..me llamo Dunn Green, ingeniero de la segunda infantería de canterlot

Alex: mucho gusto mi nombre es Alex Hartdengen

Zoey: si los dos dejaron de presentarse, podrían cerrar la boca

Alex : (susurrando) oye Jenny ¿siempre es asi de grosera?

Jenny: (susurrando) la conociste de buen humor…..

"después de un viaje de 30 minutos volvimos a nuestra base donde nos recibió el general Jack, bajamos los tres cuerpos y los pusimos en bolsas para cadáveres para posteriormente ser llevados a su estudio"

Jack: buen trabajo tropa, parece que tenían un muy buen equipo de vigilancia señor alex ¿entiende de ingeniería?

Alex: si, la entiendo a la perfeccion

Jack: entonces usted y el ingeniero Dunn encárguense de este equipo, todos los demás buen trabajo y vuelvan a sus puestos

"el general nos dio ese maletín el cual me puse a revisar su interior y encontré una cámara extraña, una antena para escuchar conversaciones a distancia, municion y uno que otro artilugio raro"

Dunn:pongamonos a trabajar

Alex:esto si da asco

Dunn:te acostumbras

Alex:tu siempre haces esto?

Dunn:casi siempre, pasame el analizador de fotones

Alex:que es eso?

Dunn:la camara que parece una pistola

Alex: ah toma

Dunn:dime como llegaste aqui?

Alex:en mi maquina del tiempo

Dunn:¿TIENES UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO?

Alex: si, la cree con mis propias manos (y mi cerebro) ¿aqui no tienen maquinas del tiempo?

Dunn: no, nisiquiera existen pero ¿como la creaste?

Alex:es dificil de explicar

Dunn: ¿por que viniste a esta epoca?

Alex: me quede inconciente en la maquina y estaba en marcha y se detubo en el año 802.701

Dunn: ¿y por que no vuelves a tu tiempo?

Alex: jenny me trajo hasta aqui y no volvi a ver a mi maquina ¿que hace ese artefacto que tienes puesto en el casco?

Dunn: es un analizador de fotones

Alex: ¿y para que sirve?

Dunn: sirve para analizar que no haya radiación electromagnética por que sino...

Alex: generaria una bomba atomica

Dunn: exacto

"me quede analizando con Dunn a los changelings caidos cuando terminamos nos reunimos con jenny en un lugar muy similar a una taberna"

jenny: ingeniero Dunn ¿ya termino de analizar a los changelings?

Dunn: si señora los cuerpos han sido analizados y examinados

jenny: bien ¿algo fuera de lo normal?

Dunn: no señora nada fuera de lo normal

jenny: alex que le parecio la inspeccion

Alex: tuve mucha impresion al principio pero despues se me paso

Jenny: ok sientense acaballeros

Alex: jenny cuando podre irme

Jenny:¿irte? ¿a donde?

Alex: tengo que regresar a mi tiempo y para ello nesecito mi maquina del tiempo

Jenny: asi que asi llegaste aqui

Alex: si, quiero volver a mi tiempo

Jenny: y de que tiempo vienes?

Alex: vengo del año 1958

Jenny: entonces estas muy lejos sirbete un trago que en un rato te llevo al lugar

"stubimos un rato mas en la taberna hasta que se dispuso a llevarme"

Jenny:vamonos que te llevo alex, ¿nos acompaña soldado Dunn?

Dunn:no podra ser señora tengo que montar guardia en la torre de ECO

Jenny: ok puede retirarse, vamonos Alex

Alex: vamonos

"nos subimos al coche y tuvimos una media hora de viaje hasta nuestro destino cuando llegamos estava la maquina intacta me vaje del coche y revise que no le faltara nada"

Alex: esta intacta

Jenny: okey espero que tenga un buen viaje a su tiempo

Alex: adios jenny

Jenny: adios

radio del coche: aqui tango 2-1 todas las unidades alerta roja repito alerta roja

"empezo a sonar una sirena desde la base militar y el cielo se lleno de insectos voladores cubriendolo caian estrella del cielo empezaron a acer contacto con el suelo y una bola de gas y polvo empezo a elevarse"

Jenny: tiene que irse ahora alex

Alex: pero que te pasara a ti

Jenny: no te preocupes por mi solo vete

"corri hasta mi maquina, estaba por llegar una onda de polvo empezo a acercarse a nosotros cuando me subi a la maquina la onda no me dio tiempo de accionar la palanca me golpeo tan fuerte que quede inconciente"


End file.
